


For Narnia!

by FrozenSnares



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, IKEA, because i would write anything that woman asked of me, for jillypups, prompt, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnares/pseuds/FrozenSnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickon goes shopping for furniture at IKEA and is in for a surprise when someone jumps out of a wardrobe screaming ‘For Narnia!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Narnia!

IKEA was definitely the strangest place Rickon had even been. The number one question floating through his head was: How the fuck did anyone find anything in here? Seriously. There were boxes and set-up furniture _everywhere_ , it was extremely difficult to manage on its own. Not to mention he had heard that there was supposed to be a restaurant in here. Where the fuck had they hidden _a restaurant_ in this store? How on earth was he supposed to find what he was looking for? And then how would he be able to decide on what to get? Suddenly, moving out seemed like the worst idea in the world. He didn’t know how to furnish an apartment, and he didn’t particularly care. 

Taking a deep breath, Rickon looked around. He was lost. Great. He was officially lost in a humungous warehouse, and he had no idea where to go from here. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Rickon decided to wander about aimlessly. Maybe he’d find that restaurant. He had skipped lunch to come here, and by the time he found the restaurant it would probably be tomorrow.

“You know, they should really have maps for IKEA,” Rickon said to himself, wandering another aisle. This one was in near disarray. It looked like some kids had gotten to it when they escaped from their parents. Half-hidden beneath an overturned chair was a foam sword. Chuckling to himself, Rickon picked it up. Before he could resist, he gave it a few swings. Some of the people in the aisle looked at him strangely.

Ignoring them, Rickon continued to play with the sword as he went about the store. It became his walking stick, a cane, and a magic wand. Then, it was a sword again, and Rickon remembered an old series of books he read when he was little. He grinned to himself, holding it in his hands.

“For Narnia,” he mumbled, laughing somewhat. Then, he remembered that he was in an IKEA. His eyes lit up and he started racing through the aisles, searching for a wardrobe. It took him much longer than he thought, weaving through all the people and merchandise. 

Finally, he found it. After fifteen long minutes of running through this damned store, he found the perfect wardrobe. Slowly, Rickon crept toward the wardrobe, both nervous and excited for his foray into his childhood again. How many times had he and Bran forced their siblings to try and fit into cupboards and closets? With a massive smile on his face, Rickon walked up to the wardrobe, ready to climb inside and try to find a fantasy land. He reached out a hand for the handle and—

“FOR NARNIA!”

The doors of the wardrobe flew open, and someone leapt out. They landed solidly on top of Rickon, winding him completely as he fell flat on his back. Automatically, he reached out to remove the weight, forgetting about the foam sword in his hand. He fumbled with the sword but his other hand landed on a fairly slim, feminine body. Opening his eyes slowly, Rickon found himself looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. There was a girl lying on top of him, her dark hair falling over half her face. She also looked extremely confused to have landed on top of someone, and her eyes were apologetic when they met his.

Rickon decided to stay in character. He brought the foam blade to her neck. “Do you fight for Aslan?” he asked darkly.

For a moment, he thought that she was going to call him crazy. Then, she set her jaw and said, “Of course. I fight to rid the White Witch from these lands.”

Rickon nodded at her, feeling a little ridiculous on the floor. “Then, we must go,” he said, gently easing her off of his body. “I hear she’ll try to tempt you to join her cause.”

“Perhaps it’s in our best interests,” she said, brushing the hair out of her face. Rickon’s eyes got caught on something that was on her face, but she kept talking, pulling his thoughts away. “I believe any food could tempt me at the moment.”

“Have you also been lost in this strange land?” Rickon asked. He slowly worked his way to his feet.

She shook her head. “Not lost, just… far from home.”

“Of course!” Rickon exclaimed, offering her a hand. “How could I fail to recognize our lost princess? Please, allow me to satiate your hunger. We cannot allow a princess to fall under the White Witch’s spell!”

Her face flushed a bright red, but she slowly reached for his hand. Rickon pretended to sheath his sword, placing it in one of his belt loops, and grabbed onto both of her hands, pulling her to her feet. Her hands were incredibly soft, and Rickon thought that “princess” wasn’t too far off. Although, she wasn’t in a dress but a pair of fitted jeans and a loose top. Her shirt was slightly askew, and Rickon moved to fix it immediately. If it was possible, her face went even redder.

Clearing his throat loudly, Rickon said, “Tell me, princess, have you found any good taverns for food?”

He could see her throat working with a swallow. Then, her thumbs made small circles over his hands before she squeezed them tight. “This way,” she whispered urgently, leaning into him before pulling him after her. 

Rickon could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened, but he knew that this trip to IKEA had ended up much more eventful than he thought it would. He watched her black hair flying out behind her as they raced through the store. She also made a few wrong turns, retracing her steps quickly and muttering about thieves ahead. Rickon had to give her credit for her ability to stick to a role. She definitely seemed like someone fun to hang out with.

They finally reached the restaurant, out of breath and panting heavily. Rickon marched up to the counter and said, “I demand the finest meal for the lost princess!”

The woman at the cash register looked slightly taken aback. She stuttered out, “Um… h-how can I help you?”

Rickon let out a heavy sigh and turned to the girl. “What would you like?”

She shrugged. “I’ve heard the Swedish meatballs are pretty good.”

“Swedish meatballs!” Rickon exclaimed. Then, he leaned onto the counter. “And some waters. I’m really thirsty.”

The cashier gave him a strange look, handing him two cups of water. Rickon paid for the food, and then he handed off half of it to the girl. They sat down at a table and both of them immediately drank their water. Rickon smiled to himself, looking over to her. She was surprisingly pretty for having some massive scars covering part of her face, and he really liked the way her eyes were shining. She noticed him staring and quickly looked away.

“You didn’t have to pay for the food,” she said. “I could’ve—”

Rickon waved her off. “Anything for a princess,” he said, plucking a meatball into his mouth. Then, he dropped the façade. “Seriously, it’s no biggie. Though, I would be interested in finding out how you got in that wardrobe.”

She laughed and then gave him an easy smile. “I thought it’d be obvious. I came from Narnia.”

“Does the princess of Narnia have a name?” Rickon asked.

She flushed slightly, finishing up a bite. “Shireen,” she said. “And does my knight have a name?”

Rickon felt his own face burning. Though, he was just glad that she hadn’t named one of the characters from the books. He looked back to her and said, “Rickon.”

Shireen gave him a curious look. “And why were you sneaking around in front of wardrobes?”

“I’m trying to decorate my apartment,” he said in the most casual tone he could manage.

Shireen looked slightly taken aback before narrowing her eyes at him. “With a foam sword?”

Rickon raised his hands in surrender. “Caught me,” he said. “I was actually trying to find a dragon to slay.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes, sneaking sly glances at one another. After a while, Shireen took a small notebook out of her purse and wrote something down in it before checking the time. “Dammit!” she said. “I’m going to be late to work.”

“Can I offer you a ride?” Rickon said, standing up and extending a hand to her.

“I’m pretty sure you have an apartment to decorate,” Shireen said. “And I drove here myself… But you might want to fix up that apartment if people are going to be coming over.”

Rickon gave her a smile. “Can I at least have a kiss to remember you by?”

“How about my number?”

“How about both?”

Shireen looked at him incredulously before standing up. She looked as if she were challenging herself. Carefully, she reached into her purse and pulled out a scrap of paper that already had a phone number on it. She handed it to Rickon. “You were probably going to get that anyway,” she said.

“And my kiss?” Rickon asked, knowing that he was just testing his luck. He leaned down slightly and presented his cheek to her.

Rolling her eyes, Shireen stepped forward to press a light kiss to his cheek. Rickon turned at the last second, capturing her lips with his. Her lips were incredibly soft against his, and he wanted to move closer to her, feeling a strange heat growing in his stomach. However, she reflexively stepped backwards, pulling out of the kiss. Her face was extremely red. Steeling himself, Rickon leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her scarred cheek. Her lips parted slightly, and he felt her sigh.

“Next time, I’ll slay the dragon that dared to harm my princess,” he said.

Slowly, she lifted a hand to her cheek. Then, Shireen touched her mouth gently, and Rickon raised his eyebrows slightly at her.

“Don’t you have to go to work?” he prompted.

Springing up slightly, Shireen gathered her things. She kept looking back up to Rickon. Then, she turned to face him. “I’ll, um, I’ll see you later?”

“Of course, my princess,” he said. Shireen turned sharply, rushing away, but she continued to steal glances at him as she left. Rickon looked down at her phone number written with her incredibly neat penmanship. He sat back down, pulling out his phone to put her number in. He put his phone back into his pocket, thinking that people usually waited a few days before actually using the number. Rickon wasn’t sure how they managed it. He wanted to call her right now. With a heavy sigh, Rickon left the restaurant to go find some furniture. He’d call her after he finished with his apartment, he decided.

Rickon laughed at himself, realizing that he suddenly wanted to be done with everything for that reason alone. Suddenly, shopping was a lot easier, and he found himself looking forward to calling her tonight.


End file.
